A lighting source, such as light emitting diode (LED) light source, is typically driven by a load regulation device (e.g., such as an LED driver) in order to illuminate. A common control method for dimming an LED driver is “zero-to-ten-volt” (0-10V) control, which is sometimes referred to as 1-10V control. A 0-10V LED driver receives power from an AC power source, with an external mechanical switch typically coupled between the AC power source and the 0-10V driver to provide switched-hot voltage to the driver. The 0-10V driver controls the intensity of the connected LED light source in response to a 0-10V control signal received from an external 0-10V control device. Often, the 0-10V control device is mounted in an electrical wallbox and comprises an intensity adjustment actuator, e.g., a slider control. The 0-10 V control device regulates the direct-current (DC) voltage level of the 0-10 V control signal provided to the driver between a substantially low voltage (i.e., zero to one volt) to a maximum voltage (i.e., approximately ten volts) in response to an actuation of the intensity adjustment actuator.
An external 0-10V control device may include a current sink circuit and/or a current source circuit that operates in a non-linear manner. Due to the non-linear operation of the current sink/source circuit and/or the hardware of the driver, the actual magnitude of a 0-10V control signal provided by the current sink/source circuit may not correspond with a desired intensity level, as determined by a controller of the 0-10V control device and provided to the current sink circuit. Accordingly, there is a need for a control device that can compensate for the error introduced by the current sink circuit of the control device and/or the hardware of the driver.